This invention relates to the field of e-learning systems. More particularly, the subject matter relates to techniques for customizing the e-learning experience for individual users, thus improving the overall learning experience.
Education is one of the most important segments and industries of modern society, and provides the foundation for the future development success of our society. The computer revolution and Internet have brought about techniques of training people remotely, instead of in a classroom. This field may be referred to as electronic or e-learning. Compared to traditional classroom instruction, e-learning provides greater convenience. For example, a course is more easily accessible by users in remote or different geographic areas, users in different time zones, users with handicaps, and users with different schedules. E-learning provides convenience to users and a single e-learning system can reach many more users, which lowers the cost of education.
There is a need for improved techniques of e-learning in order to improve the e-learning experience. An aspect of e-learning is to train users on a subject or concepts in as short a time as possible, especially compared to classroom instruction. One technique to do this is to provide a customized study plan or course of study for each user, so that their individual objectives and their strengths and weaknesses are taken into account.
Providing a truly effective study plan, however, requires a deep understanding of the user's real-world needs. The effectiveness of the study plan is dependent on the system's understanding of the concepts that the user needs to understand in everyday situations and of his or her strengths and weaknesses. It is not enough simply to administer an assessment test or an initial interview. These do not give the system accurate information about the user's actions in their daily life. This information is obtained in an artificial situation and it is difficult or even impossible to tailor a general assessment test or interview to the very specific needs of an individual. In addition, these assessment tools give a picture of an individual's needs for only a point in time. They do not allow a continuous evaluation of the user's changing ability and needs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide techniques to gather information about users' needs during their real-world activities in order to better understand, over a long period of time, their ability to perform assigned tasks. This would allow customization of their course of study in order to include activities that focus on their authentic needs and help them ameliorate areas of weakness.